


Dissociative Identity Disorder

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Magnus met Alec 5 years ago, and had no idea he had DID. When he took Alec to bed that night, he hadn't expected to wake up with a British painter in his bed.(No rape, just mentions of it.)





	Dissociative Identity Disorder

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come! I am going to post the typical mornings/days with each identity in future chapters so stay tuned!  
> Let me know what you think and if you want to see anything in particular (like Timothy painting Magnus or Cameron and Magnus dancing around the kitchen, for example)

Dissociative Identity Disorder. Not many people knew what that was. Most people knew it as Multiple Personality Disorder.

Not a lot of people had experience with it. Some people had family members with it, some people treated patients with it, some people were in a relationship with people that had it. Magnus was the latter.

Magnus and Alec had met 5 years ago in a bar. There had been sparks setting the bar on fire from them. They had clicked instantly, and Magnus didn’t know what it was about it, but there _was_ something about him. He was beautiful, the way he carried himself and how he talked. He was perfect.

So, you could imagine Magnus’ fright when he woke up to a guy, with a British accent, asking him where the hell he was. The guy had explained that he had DID and that he was one of the main personalities He explained that his name was Tim and he was bisexual. Magnus had asked him many questions, that he had happily answered.

But that was 5 years ago. Now Magnus knew what he was doing, and how to handle all 10 of Alec’s personalities.

 

**Alexander Lightwood #1 most likely to be conscious**

Alec was his birth identity, and the most dominant of them all. He was mostly present, and even had a job. His boss understood his disorder and told him that he wouldn’t have to worry about not showing up to work, as long as he did show up at least once a month. Alec showed up once a week, just to be sure. He was gentle and kind. He wasn’t very confident in himself, but Magnus was always there to comfort and reassure him. He and Magnus were madly in love and blissfully enjoying their life together. He would become quite insecure and consistently apologise for his disorder, and Magnus would always tell him that any time with him would be blessed. He thought he was just an inconvenience and Magnus had tried their entire relationship to get him to change his opinion of himself.

The most amount of time he had been conscious was around a week before someone else woke up.

 

**Timothy #4 most likely to be conscious**

Tim was another dominant personality. He loved art and would spend most of his conscious time painting the New York skyline from Magnus’ balcony. He would sometimes paint Magnus, but that was only when he was feeling particularly loving. He was witty and quick with his remarks. Magnus had spent many hours exchanging jokes and witty banter with him. Their relationship was most accurate to describe as the status between boyfriends and friends. They were very at ease with each other, but Timothy liked his space. He liked his own area to paint and liked to be alone. He went from being alone all day to cuddling up to Magnus at night and talking softly about random things.

The most amount of time he had been conscious was around 4 days before someone else woke up.

 

**Cameron #5 most likely to be conscious**

Cam wasn’t dominant, he was barely ever conscious. Magnus sees him three, maybe four times a year. He was American and loved to dance. He was graceful in his movements, whether that was dancing the tango with Magnus or making coffee. He was very passionate about his dancing and would spend many romantic nights with Magnus under the moon, dancing to non-existent music. He would sometimes hum a melody, but when Magnus asked him what it was, he would shrug. Magnus had put it down to a different personality hearing it. They were in a passionate, graceful relationship and after he met Cameron, he took dance classes to keep up with him. When Cameron saw his new and improved moves, they had made love passionately and beautifully, and Magnus still had dreams of that night although he never told Alec about that, he would probably feel inadequate.

The most amount of time he had been conscious was around a day and a half before someone else woke up.

 

**Susan #6 most likely to be conscious**

Susan was very feisty, and Magnus loved her, but she unfortunately wasn’t dominant either. She was a tomboy, and loved to wear Alec’s clothes, which he would get mad at when he was conscious. She was very unpredictable and would sometimes argue with Magnus before assaulting him with kisses a minute later. She would put makeup on and take pictures on Alec’s phone, which he would then delete. Magnus would have so much fun hanging out with her and watching scary movies or exchanging flirtatious insults. She was one of his favourites.

The most amount of time she had been conscious was about a day before someone else woke up.

 

**Megan #3 most likely to be conscious**

Meg was complicated. She was dominant and depressed. She would sometimes self-harm, and Magnus had once caught her on the ledge of his balcony. It had scared the living hell out of him, and he had spent two days straight talking to her, listening to why she felt so down. There had been a lot of tears shed, and Magnus had found an on call therapist, and had explained the situation and he had told them that whenever Meg was conscious and depressed, he would be there within an hour. Meg was in desperate need of reassurance and Magnus was more than happy to give it to her. She had a lot of underlying issues and the therapist he had spoken to had told him that it was most likely that all the insecurity and doubt that all the identities harboured were poured into Meg and she felt it all, magnified. Magnus had been horrified and swore to himself to never let Meg drown in the depression.

The most amount of time she had been conscious was 5 days before someone else woke up.

 

**Blake #7 most likely to be conscious**

Blake was a world class chef who would cook Magnus amazing dishes from around the world and take him on romantic dates. He was terrified of flying, so he would cook the food for Magnus, and they would pretend they were there for real. Magnus and Blake had a real deep connection and whenever Blake was conscious, Magnus knew he was in good company. Blake would tend to get overwhelmed though, because whenever he would go out for ingredients, people would confuse him for Alec, and he felt as if he wasn’t good enough. Magnus had spent countless dinners explaining that Magnus loved each and every one of his personalities and that he wasn’t going anywhere, no matter who was conscious. Blake loved to spend his entire day preparing meals for Magnus and would ban him from the kitchen so it would be a surprise. Magnus would always chuckle to himself because Alec couldn’t cook anything; he could barely make an edible microwave dinner. And Blake could give Gordan Ramsey a run for his money.

The most time he had been conscious was about 12 hours before someone else woke up.

 

**Bridget #8 most likely to be conscious**

Bridget was very confident in herself. She would go clubbing constantly and sleep with other people. But she wasn’t in a relationship with Magnus, and no matter how many times Magnus had cried himself to sleep whilst she was sleeping with someone else, he knew it wouldn’t change. But he accepted her, and she still lived with him. He was able to keep her safe and cleaned her up, no matter what state she was in. The first time, during their relationship, Alec had woken up after Bridget, he had a break down. He was crying about how sorry he was and that he didn’t cheat on him and that he loved him. So, Magnus learned to clean Bridget up, because someone else could wake up in the morning and he didn’t want to cause any distress. Bridget wasn’t awake for very long and for that he was grateful because he couldn’t stand to see a personality of Alec’s to do such damaging things. But he and Bridget had fought many times and he had never won, so he settled for cleaning her up before someone else woke up.

The most time she had been conscious was about 6 hours before someone else woke up.

 

**Mike and mick #9 & #10 most likely to be conscious**

Mike and Mick were twin boys. They were very complicated and would switch every minute, because the other had something to say. Mick was asexual and Mike was straight. They both liked Magnus as a friend though and would spend a lot of time with him. Mick liked wine and Mike liked gin, so Magnus would have to give them two drinks, one in each hand. It was complicated and messy a lot of the time, but they agreed on most things, so it wasn’t much of a headache. But when they disagreed, Magnus would get whiplash. During the early stages of their relationship, Magnus hadn’t quite got the hang of it, but now he was basically a professional. The boys would get his opinion on things and they would debate things with him. And Magnus would find it fascinating that they would want his opinion or even tolerate him. Mike made it clear that nothing would ever happen between them and Mick had made it clear that nothing sexual would ever happen between them, so It was easier. It would be so much more complicated if Magnus was making out with Mick, and then Mike took over. He knew neither of them wanted a relationship, and he was okay with that.

The most time they had been conscious was about 3 hours before someone else woke up.

 

**Carter #2 most likely to be conscious**

Carter was the worst of all the identities that were living in Alec’s body. He was dominant, the second most seen identity. He scared Magnus. Carter was straight, but it went further than that. He was homophobic. Abusive and homophobic. He would drink beer and hit Magnus. The worst had been when he had gotten so drunk, he broke Magnus’ ribs before raping him. Alec had woken up after and threw up. He cried the whole day and apologised in every other breath. Magnus knew he couldn’t blame any of the other identities. And he never fought back with Carter. Because his body was beautiful, it didn’t matter who was conscious, he would never cause harm to any of them. Carter was horrible, and Magnus dreaded the days when he was conscious. He was conscious almost as much as Alec was and that thought scared Magnus to no ends. Carter was the embodiment of Alec’s internalised homophobia, and all the horrible things his parents had told him whilst he was growing up. Magnus knew that getting Carter to change his ways was impossible and if he wanted to be with Alec, and the other personalities, he would have to put up with Carter and his aggressive tendencies.

The most time he had been conscious was about 5 days before someone else woke up.

 

But Magnus wouldn’t change a damn thing. He loved them all equally, aside from Carter. He would accept Alec and anything else that came with him.

And marrying him was the best thing he ever did. Granted, it was only Alec who would acknowledge the marriage between them. The others would take the ring off when they woke up, or just call Magnus their boyfriend. But he was fine with it.

It all worked out. He had more than one Alec. The personalities weren’t like Alec per se, but they were nice people. He bonded well with them all, besides Carter. If there was to be any down side to Alec and his condition, it would be Carter.

But he’d never leave him. He cherished every moment he had with Alec, whether it was Alec, or Meg, or Mick. He didn’t care. However long he could have with Alec, or whoever was conscious, he would spend with him regardless what got in their way.


End file.
